Skateboard riding is an established athletic endeavor and has many variations, including competitive skateboarding on curved surfaces, jumping, and the like. There are many skateboard designs and configurations, and many established skateboarding surfaces to play and compete on.
Tarpaulin surfing is a new form of skateboarding where the experience of riding a surfboard inside “the tube” of a wave is reproduced for the enjoyment of the rider. Though not strictly designed for competition, tarpaulin surfing could be practiced in a competitive mode.